I Want to Fit in, but How?
by pices-aquarius
Summary: She's been stuck behind the walls of her fathers castle all her life... now she has the chance to learn what it's like to interact with humans... but what happens when she falls in love with two guys from the team and has to marry a guy she hates?
1. Meeting a Princess

Alia- Hey so we have come out with a new story. I am bringing a lot of my older stories back from the dead.

Rei- Yeah these were back from when she was in middle school. When she first started writing.

Alia- These all come from my quizilla site. I don't like the interaction stories to much anymore so I fixed these so they aren't anymore. Please review and tell me truthfully what you all think and what I could do to improve these stories.

Midnight- Thanks for your support!

Alia- Here's ' I want to fit in... But how?'

æææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Botan- Race- Spirit, Hair- Blue, Eyes- Pink, Height- 5'8'', Gender- Female

Known as the Grim Reaper. Brings those who have passed on to Spirit World. Works for Koenma Daioh and is his messenger. She helps the Spirit Detectives and when they are harmed she heals them. She brings them the information and brings Yusuke Urameshi different things used for his work such as the communicator.

Hiei Jaganshi- Race- Koorime/Demon, Eyes- Crimson, Height- 4'10'', Hair- Black with white starburst, Gender- Male

Wielder of the Jagan Eye he has the unique ability to sense other demons and communicate by telepathy. Age is unknown but estimated at 500 years or older. He is an ice/fire demon. Mother being a Koorime and his father an unknown fire demon. Cast off the island of Koorime's he was brought up by a group of thieves. Later returning to his home to discover that his mother committed suicide and finding out that ha has a sister (Yukina) a full-blooded Koorime. He stole the Shadow Sword (note- level 76 out of 100 in the vault)

Weaknesses- His past, Sister and though he won't admit it… his friends

Kazuma Kuwabara- Race- Human, Gender- Male, Hair- Orange, Eyes- Brown, Height- 6'3''

Has the unique and, rare ability in a human, to sense Spirit Energy from long distances. Wields the Spirit Sword and is not much of a strong fighter. On of Yusuke's best friends. He has never beaten Urameshi in a Street fight.

Weaknesses- Friends, Kittens(? Won't ask) also girls

Suichi Minamino aka Yoko Kurama- As Suichi- Race-Human, Height- 5'11'', Hair- Red, Eyes- Emerald, Gender- Male (As Yoko) Height- 7', Race- Spirit Fox, Eyes- Golden, Hair- Silver, Gender- Male

Yoko was a thief in the Makai and very intelligent. He was injured by a bounty hunter and had to flee to the Ningenkai. His spirit combined with that of an unborn child of Shiori Minamino. He was going to wait until he had enough strength and return to the Makai but his mother loved him so much he could not leave. He joined up with Hiei later in Jr. High and stole the Forlorn Hope (Note- level 77 out of 100 in vault).

Weaknesses- Mother, and friends

Yusuke Urameshi- Race- Human with a little demon, Height- 5'8'', Gender- Male, Hair- Black, Eyes- Brown

Urameshi, a crude, rambunctious, selfish, seemingly uncaring young man with an even less caring mother and a reputation for being a toughest fighter in town (and he is, too) did something so unexpected that no one, not even the we the Makai had been expecting it. He saved a little boy from being hit by a car and ended up dieing because of his act. He is brought back to life and is given the job of Spirit Detective. He wields the power of the Spirit Gun and Spirit Wave. His Spirit Guide is a little penguin type thing by the name of Puu(!)

Weaknesses- friends and innocents

Koenma Daioh- Race- Spirit, Gender- Male, Hair- Brown, Eyes- Brown

Ruler of Spirit World and in charge of keeping HIS Spirit Detectives in check. Does to much paperwork and needs a major vacation.

Weaknesses- Me…

Aya Makizumo- Height- 5'6'', Hair- Black with Silver bangs, long, Eyes- Pink, Race- Spirit Psychic/Shadow Demon, Gender- Female

Very few known facts except that she knows Koenma and is the main character of our story. Always wears a bandana around her forehead for unknown purposes. Her tale is about to unfold.

" Boys great job on capturing that demon." Koenma tells them he was in teen form and was pacing back and froth in his office.

" Binki- breath what's up you're making me nervous pacing like that?" Yusuke asks. Koenma ignores Yusuke's rude name and replies,

" I'm expecting someone very important to arrive any minute. Even more so than I am."

" Someone more important than the Ruler of Spirit World. What kind of a guy could be that important?" Kuwabara asks stupidly as usual.

" The _PRINCESS_ of Makai." Koenma says.

" Did you say Princess? He is a she?" Kurama asks.

"Her father wants her to…" He never finished because everyone turned toward the door at the sound of the handle turning.The door swung open and it was Botan.

" Sir, she's here." She moves out of the way to reveal Aya.

" _Koenma_!" She squeals as she runs in and gives the Ruler a big hug.

" Good to see you to Aya." He says returning the gesture.

" Looks like Koenma has a girlfriend!' Kuwabara teases.

" Koenma is he…"

" Yep." Her eyes go wide.

" I never met anyone one from the human race." She cocks her head like a curious dog. " They look funny." Aya giggles.

" Hey!"

" Guys this is Princess Aya Makizumo. Princess of the Makai."

" I know who everyone is already as daddy had me do my homework. You're Yusuke Urameshi." She says pointing to the taller of the black haired boys. " You're Suichi Minamino also known as Yoko Kurama." She points to the redhead. " You're Hiei Jaganshi," She points to the shortest of the boys. " And you're Kazuma Kuwabara." She says pointing to the tallest of them all.

" How do you know about us?" Hiei ask threatenly.

" I read your files, the ones that are locked up." Aya says. " So Koenma do you know why my father has me here?" They all anime fall.

" You mean you don't know?" Yusuke asks her.

" No, I don't and neither do you." She says directing her attention back to Koenma.

" Your father wants my detectives to guard you. To be your bodyguards."

" What?" Everyone exclaims.

" Sorry Koenma no can do. I've been training and I don't need some low class detectives watching my every move."

" Low class? Your just a stuck up princess. How can you possibly…" Aya cuts Yusuke off by raising her power level and revealing a black aura surrounding her.

" I… my new friend am no ordinary demon. I am a psychic/shadow demon. The most powerful of all demons and you will not judge me before you see my powers." She says lowering her power once again.

" So shall we get yourself acquainted with everyone. You will be living with the boys in the Ningenkai…"

" The Ningenkai! Really! Oh, this is just so wonderful! Finally… to get to go to the living world." Aya cheers.

" Koenma… has she ever left the Makai?" Kurama asks the ruler quietly.

" She's never left castle walls, coming here was a treat for her. I want you boys to show her around and teach her how to be human. You don't have to be bodyguards but keep an eye on her, please. It will be my head if any harm comes to her."

" No problem sir." Kurama says to him reassuringly.

" So, are we going or what?" Aya says trying to drag Yusuke out of the office.

" Hold up. If you've never been to the Ningenkai then here's rule one- Different clothes." He says. She looks at her clothes that look like they're from 500 years ago.

" Alright then what do suggest?"

" Me? Not good at female clothes but we got someone here who is perfect for the job. Botan!" He calls out.

" Yes! What Yusuke?" She asks coming in the doorway.

" Help Aya, new clothes it's kinda urgent." Yusuke says preparing for an outburst of some kind. And it came.

" SHOPPING!" Botan cries.

" What?" Aya was confused at her enthusiasm.

" Lesson 1 Aya. Shopping- made for girls and it means total mall spree. It also means that the guys go broke in a few short hours." Aya cocks her head.

" So if the boys are suppose to be my body guards…" Everyone take off in a different direction leaving poor Kurama with the two girls.

" Looks like I'm the winner." He says solemnly. Botan leads Aya to a portal and she walks through arriving just outside the mall. " Lesson 2 Aya humans can never know about demons, if you take a portal somewhere then make sure you land somewhere outside of the location." Kurama says leading her into the mall.

" _So this is a 'mall'._" She thinks. " What are these little windows and doors in here?" Aya asks. They laugh.

" Those are the shops. Come we'll get you some basic clothes." Botan says leading her to a store. They had nothing that she really liked; she liked dark things, not just black but red, blue, silver, and other darker colors. Kurama began to notice this as the more shops they went into. He decided to take Aya to a shop he though she would find interesting.

" I discovered that this is where Hiei goes and thought that it would find it to your liking." He leads Aya inside and it was all dark colors, not just black.

" Thank you Kurama." Botan whispers to him as Aya picks out pants, shirts, gloves, and even a few skirts she found to her liking. Botan paid and they all left the shop. On they're way out of the mall she noticed a shop that she didn't see before.

" What's that?" Aya asks.

" A shop silly, we went through this already…"

" No, what's in the shop, what is it?" She points at the shop she was looking at.

" Aya, you don't need a sword…" Botan began again but was cut off again.

" At least not those swords, Hiei could make better ones than those." Aya smiles and heads toward the shop;

" I may want a sword but what about bow and arrow?" They follow her into the shop that clearly was run by demons.

" Excuse me but do you sell bow and arrows made for a shadow demon?" She asks the man in charge.

" Why, you're the princess aren't you? Well for you we have the finest bow and arrows around. Come…" He leads the three into the back and reveals a bow. " This is a bow of highest quality. Just pull the string and out forms an arrow made from your spirit energy. Go ahead and try." He hands it to Aya and she positions herself and pulls back and there forming was a black arrow from her Spirit Energy.

" This is the best?" Aya ponders.

" Best for the Princess." He says.

" I'll take it, put it on Koenma's bill."

" Of course Milady." He bows and they leave the shop.

" Wow! How did you know that it was demon owned?" Botan questions.

" He was emitting a small trace of demon energy. Normally that would only be found inside castle walls."

" That's why Kuwabara couldn't sense you when you came." Kurama says quietly as they walk outside to the portal.

" Huh?"

" You have Demon Energy not Spirit Energy. Kuwabara has the…" She finishs for him.

" Ability to sense Spirit Energy from long distances. I know. I knew you would be the one to figure it out."

" You do know all about us. So do you know how to use a weapon?" He asks.

" Of, course. What kind of fighter wouldn't?" The three walk through the portal and arrive at a very large house of some sort.

æææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Alia- Thanks for reading and please tell me what needs improving, and I will do my best.


	2. Not part of the Team

Alia- Hey so we have come out with a new story. I am bringing a lot of my older stories back from the dead.

Rei- Yeah these were back from when she was in middle school. When she first started writing.

Alia- These all come from my quizilla site. I don't like the interaction stories to much anymore so I fixed these so they aren't anymore. Please review and tell me truthfully what you all think and what I could do to improve these stories.

Midnight- Thanks for your support! And we own nothing. Really!

Alia- Here's ' I want to fit in... But how?'

æææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææ

" Where are we now?"

" This… Aya, is your new home." Botan says opening the door. Aya, Botan and Kurama all see Yusuke and Kuwabara playing video games and Hiei sitting on the windowsill watching them.

" What are you two doing?" Aya asks sitting on the arm of the couch.

" Lesson 3 baka- those dimwits play what we call video games." Hiei says(Don't ask how they know what number they're on, they just do).

" What's a video game?" She asks still confused.

" It's something that requires electronics and you get to race, or beat bad guys up or play role-playing games." Yusuke says answering her question.

" Can't you race each other outside or beat up bad guys on your missions you play role-playing games with a board game?" Everyone stares at her.

" It's logical enough." Kurama says.

" I agree with the fox." Hiei says.

" Well that would be stupid." Yusuke and Kuwabara say going back to their game.

" Don't listen to them. So Hiei think you could do something for Aya?" Botan asks the fire demon.

" What would that be?"

" Could you make a kantana for me?" She asks sweetly.

" Hn. If you're good maybe." He says going up to his room. They hear the door shut.

" I think he will." Kurama tells Aya.

" How about I show you to your room and then you can get ready." Botan says.

" Ready for what?" Aya asks once again confused.

" To go clubbing!" She cheers. Aya's face lights up.

" Really! Now that's one thing our worlds have in common. Let's go!" Botan takes her up to her room and the two get ready.

(Boy's POV)

" She left a bag down here. What's in it?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

" She got a special bow that creates arrows from the users Energy. I'm going to have Hiei look at it since he knows all about weapons." He replied.

" Hey! Did you find out why I couldn't sense her?"

" She has Demon Energy not Spirit Energy. Very rare and only within the castle walls."

" Weird." Yusuke says.

" No just unusual." Kurama says.

" Let's get ready."

(Aya's POV)

" Botan what music does this world play in their clubs?" She asks while looking at different tops to go with her black bell-bottom pants.

" Everything really, what kind of music are you used to?" She asks fixing her pink halter-top.

" Rap, Rock, and pop." She puts an arm across Aya's shoulder.

" Aya you'll fit in perfectly here."

" How can I do that when I don't know the first thing about humans?"

" You got the shopping down, video games and how pointless they are, and music down. I think you're on your way to becoming a good human." She finally picks a Chinese style top with a black dragon on it with red background.

" If I didn't know it you could be Hiei and me put together." Botan comments putting on a baby blue skirt.

" What do you mean?" She asks.

" You have a semi bad attitude. Hiei does too. You like to be outgoing. I do too. You have features from both of us… you'll discover more as you get to know us." She says happily.

" Let's go!"

" Yeah!"

The two girls run downstairs and find all the guys waiting.

" Ready?" Koenma asks.

" Always." They all walk out the door with Botan in the lead. " So what's the club called?"

" Hybrid." Botan tells her.

" Interesting… they better play Hollaback Girl…" Everyone walks in the door and to Aya's happiness they had just started playing her song.

She drags Botan on stage and she started dancing to the music. After the song her and Botan join the boys laughing the whole way there.

" Aya I didn't realize that you could dance like that!" She tells her.

" Well now you do…" A waiter came by and asked what they all wanted to drink. " Cosmopolitan." Aya orders. Everyone stares. " What? In the walls of the castle we're not totally oblivious." She states.

" It's not that, your father said that you don't drink…"

" She's not suppose to." Aya recognized that voice. She turned around in her chair to see a young man with brown hair and green eyes.

" Drake… what are you doing here!" She asked shocked.

" Checking to make sure your new boyfriends are doing what they need too… and it looks like they are so I'll be going."

" Good, there's the door, leave…" She had a slight growl in her voice.

As soon as Drake was gone she were bombarded with questions.

" Drake is the man I am marrying in 3 years when I turn 18. I hate him though; he's a possessive jerk who doesn't know when to shut his mouth." She states taking a sip of her drink.

" I don't wan to think about that now…" She was interrupted by a girl walking up to their table.

" Yusuke! What are you doing here?" She exclaims.

" Hey Keiko. We're showing a new friend around, she's a demon who's never been to the Ningenkai. Her name's Aya. She's also the Princess." Yusuke explains to the newcomer.

" Hi, I'm Keiko." One, Two Step begins playing and Aya drags Keiko and Botan out onto the dance floor.

" Keiko can you keep up?" She asks.

" Yeah, knowing Botan." Aya starts dancing and the girls follow in her lead.

(Boys POV)

" She's good." Kurama comments. Koenma just kept staring at Aya.

" Yo' Koenma you awake?" Yusuke asks him.

" Yeah, just watchin'. You know I don't get out much Urameshi." He retorts.

" I think your just making sure that no one steals your girl."

" She not a possession. Plus you heard her she getting married…" Kurama tells the detective

" Yeah to someone she doesn't like. Plus Koenma has three years to win her heart. Think he could do it?"

" Yeah, he could do it Urameshi." Kuwabara says.

(Aya POV)

The song ended but Aya wasn't done she went up to the DJ and requested some new songs. First was Baby Got Back and her and the girls began dancing. The girls follow her every move perfectly.

After a few more songs Aya went to the table and whisper in Yusuke and Kuwabara's ears about something. They agree and head up onstage.

" What are they doing?" Keiko asks her.

" You'll see…" Suddenly the music for Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy) begins to play.

" Don't tell me…" Hiei starts.

" Yep. I got them to sing." She says as she began to laugh.

The whole night Aya either sang or danced with the guys. Even Hiei. She never got drunk only because she rarely drank anything that night. As soon as they got back to the house Koenma held Aya back.

" Aya, tomorrow I want you to train with the guys..."

" Yes Koenma… thanks for joining us tonight… from what daddy tells me you don't get out often, it's not healthy. I had a lot of fun." She pecked his cheek and walked inside closing the door behind her, leaving a stunned Koenma to walk back to his office.

The next morning Kuwabara and Hiei arguing woke Aya up. She didn't care what it was about but she decided to be mean and she took her alarm clock and created a portal out of Kuwabara's shadow and chucked it through. Aya heard her target get hit and a loud... " OW!"

Hiei walks into her room and sits on her windowsill. " To bad it didn't kill him."

" Hn. You would be happy wouldn't you Hiei?" She asks.

" Hn. Botan's right you are like me and her put together." Aya tries and figures out how he knew then she remembered.

" Hiei stop reading my mind otherwise I'll read yours." She threaten.

" Go ahead, see what you can find." He challenged. She looks and sees his entire past, what Hiei didn't know was that she could read minds deeper than he could, his past was worse than what she had read about. Aya pulls out of his mind to see that he was confused and was wondering what she saw.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know… that's why you rarely speak... because of your past, right?" She asks.

" Hn. Just don't say what you saw and everything will be better off that way. Lesson 4 Princess," Hiei begins as he walks to the door. " Never… Get on my bad side... otherwise your life will become a living hell." He leaves her to get herself cleaned up. She puts on black shorts and a plain white tee. Aya walks out into the living quarters of the house and sees Yusuke and Kuwabara (With a giant bump on his head) playing video games.

" I thought what I said would change your mind… but I guess you don't have one to change." She shrugs as she walks to the kitchen where she sees Hiei smirking, Kurama trying not to laugh and Botan and Keiko laughing their heads off.

" I guess it will take awhile before they realize you said anything because they're so fixated with that game of theirs." Keiko said after she stopped laughing.

After breakfast Koenma came by in his child form. " Boys you will train with Aya today so you may see how powerful she is. Aya I know you don't want to but you will get a chance to enjoy yourself. Also I have enrolled you in Kurama's school, you start tomorrow." He instructs.

" What's a school?" Aya asks cocking her head like a dog.

" How did you learn everything you know now?" Yusuke asks.

" By books, reading." She tells everyone.

" Lesson 5- School is where the humans learn things. Educated people, such as adults or just people with a degree in education, teach them things they need to know." Hiei tells her.

" Okay so… people like old people teach us?" She asks.

" No, some are not too much older than us… it's a very complicated thing to describe. But you will learn human history and other facts about humans this way." Kurama explains the best he can. Aya thinks about it for a minute.

" I think I get it."

" I'm not training her today." Hiei says heading back up to his room.

" Why not? You never turn down a challenge." Kuwabara says.

" I have other things to do then train a little girl." Kuwabara was about to say that Aya was taller than Hiei but she knew it was coming and didn't feel like wasting another clock, so she cover his mouth.

" Alright Hiei, we can manage without you." She says.

Aya and the others walk out into the backyard where there was a barrier into the Makai. They all walk through the barrier and there was a fairly beaten training arena.

" This is where we are training?" She asks. They all nod and the boys take off their shirts exposing their abs. Aya had a sports bra on so she took off her shirt as well. She too had abs, but they didn't show like theirs did. All they could do was stare at her.

" So who's fighting me first?" Aya questions.

" Kuwabara is." Yusuke tells her.

" I don't fight girls Urameshi!" Kuwabara yells at the detective.

" What afraid of getting beat by a girl?" She taunts hoping he would charge, and he did. Aya dodges the slow attack and he creates a sword of energy. " I can do that too." She says creating a black sword of energy, though she didn't use much of her power.

" Can you copy others moves?" Kurama asked.

" No," She replies while dodging attacks. " I learned this long ago, I can shape my energy into many different weapons of my choosing." She says. Aya goes in for the blow and knocks Kuwabara out.

**(Kurama's POV)**

" She's good… real good." Yusuke mutters to himself but Kurama could hear him thanks to his demon ears.

" _He's right, and beautiful. Beautiful but deadly…_" Kurama thinks to himself. " Guy's I'm going to speak with Koenma about her powers. I'll be back to make lunch." Kurama walks through a portal to Koenma's office.

**At Koenma's**

" Koenma she's strong enough to be a part of the team, just give her a chance…" Kurama pleads.

" I would but it's not up to me, it's up to her father, plus she's only here for another three years, I don't want her to join the team then have to leave again…" Koenma says sadly.

" Of, course sir. Sorry to bother you.." Kurama leaves the little ruler who was beginning to grow deeper into anguish.

**(Back to Aya)**

" Yusuke, tell me more about humans." She asks the detective as she and him walk back inside after the others(Kurama came back).

" Sure, Lesson 6 Little Princess- knowing what to say to humans. Normal people don't know about us right?" She nods.

" Okay so, no mentioning anything about your powers don't reveal your powers unless needed. At school, people are going to tick you off but you have to fight with fists or just ignore them."

" Thanks that'll be useful at school tomorrow." Aya runs up to her room where she got cleaned up and then headed back downstairs to eat lunch.

æææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Alia- Thanks for reading. I think it's coming along nicely.

Rei- Every one of your stories you think is coming along nicely.

Kai- Yeah.

Midnight- I agree with them, don't you criticize any of your work?

Alia- Yes, just wait I will. Now everyone wait for chapter 3.


	3. Hiei's Untold Secret

Alia- Alright chapter 3 is now here.

Rei- Yeah sorry it's taking so long but we've been busy with school and trying to to do things on the weekends.

Alia- And we'd also like to tell our wonderful reviewers that Miss. Midnight is no longer with us because she moved away, sadly enough. But here is her wonderful replacement and good friend of ours Kosa!

Kosa- Thanks Alia. And we just have one thing to say to Midnight.

All- WE LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU MIDNIGHT!

Rei- Okay now onto the chapter.

Alia- Here's ' I want to fit in... But how?'

æææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææ

**After Lunch… (Boys POV)**

" Guys I spoke with Koenma about having Aya on our team." Kurama tells the others.

" Yeah and, can she join?"

" Sorry but no, Koenma told me it's not up to him."

" He's probably right, her father only has her here until she gets married in three years." Botan says to the boys.

" Yeah, to bad, she would make a great asset on our team…"

Hiei wasn't part of the conversation only because he was busy, busy talking to Aya, or trying to get the courage to speak with her. He was in his room holding a long thin box. " Should I? No, it was a waste of time to do this, but then again… she understands me so well, she wants to be my friend but I, I force her out… maybe, no… argh!" Hiei was fighting himself but then he just decided to get it over with. He walks to her door and stands there, regretting about what he was going to do…

" Aya, can I come in?" He asks.

" _I said that nicely? What's happening to you Hiei?_" He thinks to himself. She opens the door surprised to see Hiei there.

" Hiei? I wasn't expecting you." Aya says confused, standing in the doorway.

" Can I?" He indicates for going into her room.

" Oh! Sure! Please do." She says allowing room for him to come in. She shuts the door behind her. The stereo in her room was playing a mix of Metallica, AC/DC, Van Halen and Guns&Roses(Rock On!)(not all at the same time though).

" Kurama had me look over the bow and arrow you got at the mall."

" Really?" She was surprised again; she didn't know that anybody had touched it.

" And what do think of it?" She flops onto her bed and Hiei continues to stand.

" It's a good piece of work, I could make it better…" He says.

" If you'd like but I thought you didn't have time for a little girl like me?" Aya says mockingly with a smirk on her face.

" I, uh," He lost his composure for a moment then regained it again. " I don't, but you should get the best weapons, I mean you are a princess aren't you?" He smirks.

" I guess…" She says. " What do you have behind you Hiei?" She asks getting suspicious.

" It's something for you, but for a price." He says, that smirk getting bigger.

" What kind of price?" Aya says not really liking that smirk on his face.

" Pull a prank on Kuwabara. That's it." He says.

" Let me guess... you have something already planned?"

" Yes, and here it is..." He whispers the whole plan to her.

" No! I'm not going..."

" You do and I'll... do something nice for you." Hiei said the last part in a whisper.

" Wait what?" She said surprised.

" I'll do something really nice for you, along with this little gift." Hiei repeated.

" Okay, I'll do it." Aya said defeated, she also wanted to know what Hiei would do for her.

" Great, tonight. In front of everyone." Hiei says opening her door.

" What? In- in f-front of e-everyone?" Hiei nodded and left her room. Aya was never going to live through tonight... unless she did it to someone else. " Hiei!" She ran to her door and opened it, Hiei barely had taken two steps.

" What?" He turned to her.

" What if instead of Kuwabara I do it to someone else? Someone closer to me?" She said slyly.

" Alright... if you really want too..."

" I do!" She exclaimed.

" Fine, but still do it tonight, same prank, though I'd prefer Kuwabara..." Hiei was going a bit out of nature for his next words, " But don't you think you'd hurt Koenma's feelings doing this?" And with that he went into his room to let Aya think about what he had said.

" _Hurt his feelings? I guess it's a possibility, but wouldn't he forgive me?_" She thought. " _ But then again, he really does care for me... I guess I'll stick with Kuwabara, plus with him it'll be funnier._" She thought smiling to herself.

**Later That Evening...**

"_ I 'm going to kill Hiei for ever allowing me to go through with this. I mean I'm a Princess, why should I listen to him, ugh. Well I had better get this over with._" Aya walked out into the living room where everyone was relaxing after a large dinner. Kuwabara was sitting in a lounge chair playing the card game '13' with Kurama and Yusuke. "_ Here goes nothing._"

Aya walked up next to Kuwabara and sat on the arm of the chair, her heart was pounding against her chest. " _Why am I doing this!_" She bent over to get a look at his cards, not a very good hand in her opinion. " I wouldn't play that. That card, there." She pointed at the ace of hearts. Kuwabara put it down. Yusuke nor Kurama could or didn't go.

" Thanks Aya!" Kuwabara cheered after she helped him win his first game. She smirked, Kuwabara didn't really like the look in her eye.

" No problem Kuzuma-chan." She slid off the arm and into his lap. " You know, I never noticed at what beautiful eyes you have." She said softly, she knew everyone was watching her, she could even feel Hiei smirking. " _Please hurry up. I can't stand this much longer._" She thought as she continued complementing Kuwabara on anything she could think of. Kuwabara was beginning to blush madly. Suddenly Aya jumped up in horror and quickly handed Kuwabara a pillow to save him from anymore embarrassment that he was already enduring.

Everyone quickly understood why Aya had jumped up so quickly and began to laugh like crazy, even Aya joined in after she had calmed down a bit from what she had just endured. After a good ten minutes of laughing (Kuwabara had gone to his room, running to it.) Aya saw Hiei leave the room and saw him beckon her after him.

Aya excused herself from the laughing fit followed Hiei to his room, which she had never been in yet. It was very dark until Hiei turned on the light, but that help very little. His room was black and dark purple. His bed was huge and had plush black pillows that matched his very fluffy blanket. His floor was a dark hardwood and a desk made of the same wood. There were two doors, one leading into Hiei's bathroom the other leading to what Aya could only guess was his workshop.

Aya continued to look around as Hiei admired her.

" _She's in my room. Nobody but Kurama has ever come in here. I wonder if she likes it? Gah! What are you thinking Hiei? You're supposed to be the tough guy who never loves, but can't I be the tough guy who loves a Princess?_"

" Hiei, I love your room. I wish my room here and back at home could look like this." Aya said turning to face him. " So, I did it, you happy? He's embarrassed like hell. Now to finish your end of the bargain." She said smiling.

Hiei smirked. He went over to his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out the package he was going to give her. " But first..." Aya said.

He groaned. " What?" She smiled.

" Did you not forget your promise? You said you would do something nice for me, so what exactly are you going to do for me Mr. Jaganshi?"

" Hn, give it time princess. Lesson 7 Aya- Patience is a virtue." He tossed the package to her. " Open it." She glared at him, but opened it nevertheless. Inside a box was one of the most beautiful katanas Aya had ever seen, they were made of the finest metal and had her name and her family crest on it.

" Hiei how did you-"

" I looked it up, it wasn't that hard to find in the library here. Now you need your sleep, you have school tomorrow." He reminded her.

" Right. Thanks Hiei..." She opened the door. " Oh and don't think I won't forget your promise." And with that she left for her room.

æææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Alia- So what do ya think? Review!

Kosa- Calm down, geez.

Alia- Sorry.

Kai- Tune in until next time.


	4. Koenma and Hiei's arguement

Alia- Alright chapter 4 is now here.

Kai- Hope you all like.

Rei- Okay now onto the chapter.

Alia- Here's the 4th chapter.



The Next Morning...

Aya awoke with a start, excited about her first day at Meiou High. She put on the uniform pulled her hair into a braid, grabbed her backpack and rushed out of the room, running straight into Hiei.

" Gomen-nasai, Hiei. I was in a rush." She said bowing her head slightly. He smirked.

" In a hurry? You still have an hour before you need to leave."

" So? I'm just excited is all, it'll be cool going to a human school." She said as her and Hiei walked down the hall together, Aya looked out the window and saw that it was snowing.

" It was just bright sunshine yesterday. What happened?"

" We've been having strange weather. I actually prefer the snow."

" So do I, I was born in the winter time and where my home is located it's always snowing. Speaking of which my birthday is coming up. I'm turning 16."

" Good for you." Hiei said sarcastically. Aya frowned.

" No, it's terrible. That means that I only have about two and a half years before I marry Drake. You aren't helping by being so sarcastic." And in a huff Aya stomped off, insulted by Hiei's attitude.

_" Way to go Hiei. If I hadn't forgotten about that stupid marriage, she wouldn't be mad. But why do I care? Grr, this is getting out of control!"_ Hiei thought as he continued down the stairs to the kitchen where Aya and Kurama sat with Koenma talking about something.

" Aya, Kurama came up to me the other day and mentioned that you would be a great asset to the team." Aya lifted her head in curiosity while continuing to eat some sausage. " And I spoke with your father."

" Is he going to let me join the team?" Koenma nodded.

" But before you get too excited, there are some conditions."

" What kind of conditions?" Kurama asked. Hiei sat down next to him, just as curious.

" Your father knows that you don't really care for Drake." At this Aya mumbled something about her father taking forever to notice. " Anyway, there is a tournament coming up. Drake has his own team. If you beat his team, then you get to stay with us."

" And if we lose?" Hiei asked.

" If you lose, then right after the tournament Aya and Drake will be married and she never gets to come back and see us."

" My father can't have really said that, could he?" Aya said standing up quickly. Koenma bowed his head sadly. " No, this is all Drakes doing! When's the tournament?" Aya asked.

" 3 months. It's right after Christmas. Oh, and you'll be going home with the guys to celebrate your birthday with your friends."

" Really? At least the guys get to come with me. Trust me we'll have lots of fun." Aya said to Kurama and Hiei. Aya looked at the clock. " Kurama shouldn't we be going?"

" Yes." He said as he stood up. " Come on. See you later." He said to Hiei. Aya smiled and waved as they walked out the back door of the kitchen.

**At Meiou High**

" So you said that you have a human name, could you remind me of it?"

" It's Suichi. Now try to act like a human while we're here. I pulled a few strings and got it so you have all the same classes as I do. After school I have soccer practice, so if you like I can have Hiei come and get you or you can stay and watch."

" I'll stay, but is it possible to join the team?" Kurama looked surprised. " I've played soccer before. So is it possible to join your team?" Aya asked.

" I guess, I mean it is a co-ed team. Sure I'll ask the coach at practice if you can try out." Aya hugged the fox demon.

" Thank you Suichi!"

**1st Period- Math** (I hate Math!)

"...and that is how you do function notations. Any questions?" No one said anything, Aya was frantically taking notes like Kurama had suggested. It was worth it too, there was so much she didn't know. Aya's hand flew into the air. " Yes... Aya was it?"

" Yes ma'am. I was wondering, what is the point of the curve on the graph, and why does it have to be that specific curve?" The teacher went into another long explanation of the graph...

The bell rang and Aya walked with Kurama to their next class. " Aya I think you'll like this class. It's World History."

" I get to learn about the human's history?"

" Yes, today we're learning about the Ancient Greeks."

**Skip to Lunch.(I don't remember much from that lesson)**

" So Aya are you liking your first day?" Kurama asked her as they sat under an old oak tree in the school yard. There was no snow under it and they sat on the bench to save them from the cold wet ground.

" It's been fine. But why do humans have to learn so much in such a short amount of time?"

" Lesson 8- Humans live a shorter life than demons. So they have to fit so much into about 80 years of life." Aya thought about it. It did make sense. She ate her lunch quietly as did Kurama.

**To Hiei and Koenma**

" Hiei I know what you're trying to do and it won't work." Koenma said.

" What am I trying to do that is making you so upset?" Hiei asked angrily though he had a good idea of what it was.

" Getting close to Aya. She won't love you." Now Hiei was really mad.

" Why not! Don't I have every chance you do!"

" You don't let anyone in Hiei! Plus I know she already loves me." That hit Hiei hard. He knew that he didn't let anyone in but he had tried already with Aya, maybe there was a chance to try again.

" Really? Well, I'll have you know that I do have the ability to let people into my life. And tonight I'll be trying again." Koenma glared at Hiei.

" What do you mean?"

" That little prank she pulled on Kuwabara-"

" I knew that was your doing."

" Anyway I made a promise that I would do something nice for her and I will."

" What are you planning now?"

" You'll probably here about it from her tomorrow morning." And then Hiei left to prepare his evening with Aya.

**Back to Meiou High**

**5th period- Language Arts**

" Today class, we're going to do free write. Everyone will write a story, this is your project for Winer Break. It can be as long or as short as you want but it must be creative and no story should be like another story, understand?" Mr. Lavan, their teacher said at the end of class. Everyone nodded. The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room, Kurama waited for Aya at the door. They met up and continued to their last class.

**6th period- Study Period**

" Go ahead and work on your homework or projects, and I hope everyone had something to do. You make talk if you like." Kurama and Aya sat next to each other and began to talk quietly while they worked on the math homework.

" What is story going to be about Suichi?"

" I don't know yet, what about you?"

" I'm thinking that I write a story based off our time at my castle. Use all of us as characters. Renaming a lot of us of course."

" That's a great idea. Why don't you come up with names now?" I'll be glad to help."

" Thanks Suichi. Okay so let's start with me..." Soon they had a whole list by the end of class. This is what it looked like:

**List**

_Aya- Yukiko_

_Botan- Same _

_Yusuke- Taro_

_Kuwabara- Maro_

_Kurama- Youko_

_Koenma- Same_

_Hiei- Same_

_Drake- Same_

_Aya's friend Nikki- Same_

_Aya's friend Taya- Same_

_King Montaro- Same_

Those who are keeping there name's means that they don't have the chance of being known by other students at the school. Aya couldn't wait until Monday when they left for her home. There was so much for everyone to see. Only the weekend to go.

Everyone was in the living room listening to Aya. She explained excitedly what they were going to do when they got to her home and that they could meet her friends and her father. They would also get to see the pets that she had which were totally different than that of the Ningenkai.

" Sounds cool. I'm going to go pack and shop for things that we'll need. It is in the North is it not?" Botan asked as she stood up.

" Yes it is. So prepare for the cold. I've already got what I need to go home." Botan left to get everyone's things. " I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." She got up and went up to her room. There she sat in front of her bathroom mirror brushing her hair.

_" I think I'll cut my hair. And use the hair dye I bought to re color my bangs back to black." _She thought as she grabbed the scissors that were nearby. She began to chop off her hair piece by piece.

Hiei walked into Aya's room a short time later to take her out for his 'kind thing to do'. He saw a light coming from the bathroom and knocked on the door. Aya opened the door. Hiei's jaw dropped, Aya's hair was much shorter than it had been when she left the living room, it now went a little above her chin and she had two little half pig tails that spiked out. her bangs matched the black of her hair.

" What do you think?" She asked stepping fully out of the bathroom in clean clothes that was a black halter top and a black school skirt and black knee-high, chunky heeled boots. Hiei quickly recomposed himself and answered.

" Why are you asking me?" He said. She scoffed.

" Well it would be great if I could have your opinion but if you don't want to give one I'll just ask Koenma." She said reaching for her bedroom doorknob. He grabbed her hand.

" It looks great." He said quickly. She smirked but so Hiei couldn't see.

" Thank you. Now there must be a reason you're here?" She asked.

" I'm here to do that 'nice' thing for you."

" Oh, right."

" So let's go." He opened the door and began to walk down the hall, hands in his pockets. She stared after him for a moment then grabbed a jean jacket and ran to catch up with him.



Alia- Hope you all liked it and I apologize for the time it took. Had a lot to think about what to do next in the story.

Kosa- It's going fine.

Rei- Yep.

Kai- Tune in until next time.


	5. Akimura

Alia- So Hiei is going to be a little OOC. But he still has that mean guy tone to his voice.

Kai- Yeah he's still the same mean guy.

Rei- Okay now onto the chapter.

Alia- Here's the 5th chapter.



" So where are we going?" Aya asked as they walked through a beautiful Ningen park.

" We're here." Hiei replied.

" We're going for a walk?" She asked. " Is that all?"

" You are such a baka, of course that's not all. We'll get something to eat later."

" I like it here. It's so quiet and peaceful. But what are those little lights that are dancing around?" Hiei chuckled a little.

" Those are fireflies. They only light up at night. Here," He pulled out a small round jar. " Humans like to catch them. Why don't you try?" He gave her the jar and she did as he suggested.

" That was fun!" She said when she had caught a good amount of bugs. " I think I'll take some home with me to show my friends." She put the jar in her backpack and they continues walking along the the dirt path.

" Kurama told me that you want to join the soccer team. How'd it go?" Hiei asked.

" It went great! I'm the new goalie and that's what I always did back home."

" You talk about your home a lot." Hiei pointed out.

" Yeah, well, I'm not saying that living with you guys is all bad this week has been great, but I miss my home."

" What about Drake?"

" Technically, he's not from the castle. His family disowned him. He's from the Fire Dragon clan and was their Prince." Aya explained.

" So if he was disowned that means that you don't actually have to marry him?" Hiei asked.

" That's what I thought when my father brought up the idea, but since it was my father's idea I really have no choice. That's what I get for being Princess of the Makai."

" Wait, if you marry Drake doesn't that mean-"

" He becomes Prince of the Makai. And when my father dies he becomes King and that means he will have more authority than I will." Aya finished his thought. After that they were silent. Hiei led her back to the Makai.

" Are you still hungry?" He asked her. She shook her head.

" Not really. I wasn't actually all day." They went back to the house and it was late but Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama were still up.

" Have a nice walk?" Kurama asked. Aya smiled.

" It was wonderful. Good night." She began to head to the stairs. Hiei went with her.

" I'll take you to your room." They walked up the stairs in silence. When they reached her room she opened the door.

" Thanks Hiei. It was nice just to... to talk to you." She smiled again.

_" She's so beautiful when she smiles... Hiei no, you can't be thinking that!_" He thought to himself. _" I have to do something, to show her how I feel. Something that Binki breath can't top." _So Hiei did the unexpected. He reached for her face with one hand and pulled her in for a gentle kiss.(Remember he's a bit shorter than her.)

When Aya opened her eyes Hiei had gone. She smiled and went into her room. She pulled out the fireflies and opened the jar so they could flutter around her room, but first she went to go downstairs to get a drink of water.

**With the guys downstairs...**

Hiei came walking downstairs and Yusuke and Kuwabara gave him funny smiles.

" What bakas?" He growled at them.

" Someone's got a crush." Hiei narrowed his eyes giving them a threatening glint. Normally Kuwabara and Yusuke would run away but they had an advantage over Hiei. " Please Hiei, we know you do and you kissed her too."

Kurama was mildly interested at how they knew that.

" Prove it Detective." Hiei challenged.

" Glitter lip gloss." Kurama almost burst out laughing he looked at Hiei's lips and there it was a sparkle in the light. The two boys began laughing as Hiei quickly rubbed it off.

" What's Koenma going to say when he finds out?" Kurama asked.

" If these two idiots keep their mouths shut then he won't find out now will he?" hiei tried once again to threaten the boys but it wasn't going so well.

" Too late. He came down right before you did, he already knows. He didn't look to happy either." Kuwabara said. Yusuke nodded. Kurama had failed to notice this as he was reading at the time.

" Hn. That's his problem, plus maybe Aya doesn't like me like that. I just had to..." He didn't want to finish that sentence.

" You had to show her how you felt without words?" Kurama took a guess at what Hiei was trying to get at. He nodded slightly.

" I'm going to bed." Hiei said and climbed the stairs. When he had gone by Aya came out of a shadow that she had hidden in.

_" Koenma? He- he likes me? I had no idea. I mean I alway had a thing for him but now Hiei too? This is out of control! I don't what to do. I just hope that this doesn't ruin my birthday." _She thinks.

" Aya? Are you alright?" Kurama asks spotting her on the staircase.

" Yes!" She said continuing her walk to the kitchen. " I was just getting a glass of water and I stepped on something." She got her water and and went back upstairs.

" Nice hair as well Aya!" Yusuke called after her.

**Monday...**

" I hope Aya is alright. She's been in her room for sometime and we'll be leaving soon." Botan said anxiously at the foot of the stairs. There were several bags by the front door along with Aya's backpack which was magically made so she could many large items in there. All her things were in there. Everyone was wearing snow jackets and boots.

" Aya! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Yusuke called.

" How are we getting there Koenma?" Kurama asked. Koenma Had been uptight lately and the wrong question could set him off.

" We'll be taking a portal to my castle and then from there a portal that is directly linked to Aya's home." He replied.

" Right let's go." Aya said coming down the stairs. She was dressed in her clothes that looked a lot like something Inuyasha would wear, and no shoes. Except it fit her figure and was a dark purple and black. She wore her tiara and left her hair down.

" Why are you wearing that?" Kuwabara asked. " And aren't your feet going to get cold?"

" Because they are going to be expecting a Princess . Not some demon that has been living in the Ningenkai. and no my feet aren't going to get cold" She said.

" You don't like wearing it?"

" Actually I love wearing it! Let's go!" She said grabbing her backpack and slinging it over a shoulder. The others grabbed their bags and followed Koenma and Aya to the waiting portal. " Koenma later this evening I'd like to speak with you." She whispered.

" Really? Wouldn't you rather spend your time with Hiei?" He asked bitterly.

" Don't start that with me Koenma." They walked through the portal and continued walking through the castle to the next portal. " I wasn't expecting that kiss."

" Hn. It looked as though you rather enjoyed it, though."

" I won't admit to anything. Just please, talk with me tonight."

" Fine." He stopped at the portal. " Alright, this is our home for the next couple of weeks. Don't bad mouth any royalty." He looked at Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei. " You can't treat them with disrespect like you do me. They don't care that you are Spirit Detectives-"

" Okay Koenma we get the picture." Aya said. " Just be nice and don't talk back to me in front of my father or Drake." She said his name with a snarl. " The portal will put us right outside the castle. Everyone ready?" They all nodded. " Right let's go." She led everyone through the portal. When they got to the other side they were standing in front of a giant castle much bigger than Koenma's. Behind them were the bustling streets of men dressed in old fashion clothes and women dressed in kimonos.

" Welcome to Akimura, my home."

" Wow! This place is amazing." Botan said.

" You live here? From the way you behave you would never know." Kurama said.

" That's a compliment, right?" He laughed and nodded.

" Princess Ayagawa! You are home earlier than expected!" A samurai came and got down on one knee and crossed his right arm over his chest(every time I say that they bow to someone this is what they do.) " Please come your father is waiting for you." Aya looked at the others and nodded.

They followed the guard into the castle and down a hall that was filled with paintings of Aya's past generations. They went into a large room where there was a large seat and a large man. " M'Lord, your daughter has returned." The guard bowed and then left. The man stood up, he was probably 7'0" and fairly large. He had dark brown hair and gray eyes and a goatee and mustache.

" Daddy!" Aya ran up to her father and hugged him.

" Hello Ayagawa. I hope you have been having a good time?" The King said his voice booming.

" Yes daddy. Koenma and his Detectives have been taking great care of me."

" Lord Koenma, how good to see you in person again." Koenma bowed his head slightly.

" King Montaro, I trust my father and you have been keeping in contact?" Koenma asked.

" Yes we have. I will be keeping tabs on you while my daughter is in your care. No funny business."

" Daddy..." Aya said stressfully. " I'll show them to their rooms so they can settle in." She led them to another door.

" Be sure they get some different clothes on. I don't want questions here in the kingdom. And dinner is at 8 like usual."

" Yes daddy." She replied as they left the large room.

" Ayagawa?" Yusuke questioned while they walked up a flight of stairs.

" Shut up. It's my family name." Aya said almost angrily.

" Family name?" Kurama asked.

" My mother's name." She said quietly. It was the first time she had ever mentioned her mother. " Yusuke this is your room. Kuwabara yours is right there. There should be clothes in there for you to change into. You may wander the castle until 8. The bells will chime every hour. Which they should be right-" Loud bells that sounded like church bells chimed out. " It's now 6. Be back in the Throne Room by the time dinner comes around." Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded and went into their rooms.

Aya led the others up another flight of stairs. " Kurama your room is here and Hiei yours is right there. Please change into the clothes that are provided." They nodded and went into their rooms. She led Botan and Koenma further down the hall. " Botan here's your room. There should be a kimono for you in there."

She and Koenma continued on. " Is there a reason you saved my room for last."

" Um, no."

" Look, they didn't know about your mother-"

" You could have told them!" Aya yelled, turning to face Koenma. " You knew that the topic would come up eventually!"

" I'm sorry Aya. Really I am." He said sadly. Things weren't working so well between him and Aya, he had to fix that. " Please, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

" Yes, there is."

" What?"

" Forget what happened between me and Hiei." Koenma sighed.

" Alright. I will." Aya hugged Koenma.

" Thank you." He blushed. " Here's your room. Right across from me. You don't need to change. Be in the Throne Room by 8." Aya smiled and went into her room.



Alia- Hope you all are enjoying the story. I still don't know who Aya is going to be with. It's a surprise.

Kosa- It's going fine.

Rei- Yep.

Kai- Tune in until next time.


	6. Memories and Confessions

Alia- Okay, just to make things easier for this story, Koenma will always be in teen form unless otherwise said in the story, and he only has his binki when in his kid form. That's the only way I can make this story work for me. I don't care how he normally is anyway, this is my story. Muwahahahahaha!

Kai- She's gone crazy.

Rei- You're just now noticing this?

Kosa- Here's Chapter 6.



At 8 on the dot everyone arrived in the Throne Room. Everyone was dressed in clothing that looked similar to Aya's, except Botan who was wearing a pink kimono.

Aya led them into a somewhat smaller room which was the dining hall. It had a large table in the middle with tons of food placed on the top.

" Sit where ever you'd like." Aya said as she sat next to the head of the table, which is where her father sat. They all sat near Aya. Koenma sat next to her and Hiei across from her. Kurama sat next to Hiei and Botan sat next to Koenma. Yusuke sat next to Botan and Kuwabara sat next to Kurama.

" Daddy I just want to thank you for letting me join the Spirit detectives for the tournament. I'm really happy you let me." Aya said awhile later into dinner.

" Koenma did tell you my conditions for that?"

" Yes he did. And it doesn't matter." She said waving it off.

" Why not?" The King asked.

" Because this is the team that won the Dark Tournament. If they won that they can win again."

" I guess he didn't tell you everything." The King said sighing. Aya looked at her father.

" What do you mean?"

" You have to be the one who fights Drake." Aya turned to look at Koenma harshly then looked back at her father.

" Fine. I'll still win."

" You sound confident that you will." A voice came from the door. Everyone turned to look and there stood Drake.

" Who invited you?" Aya asked.

" I let myself in. Remember I still live here?"

" Really? Hm, that's where that smell has been coming from-"

" Ayagawa!" He father roared. She shrunk down.

" Sorry daddy." Drake laughed.

" It's alright sire. Your daughter will come to appreciate me, we'll be spending a lot of quality time together after the tournament." Hiei and Koenma were ready to start something with Drake but Aya shook her head.

" We'll see. I've been preparing for this tournament and I will continue to do so through my vacation. I won't let you win Drake."

" I hope you put up a good fight. Now if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to." He bowed his head. " Good night." He left. It was silent for awhile, then Yusuke brought up a new topic.

" Aya, you mentioned that your name was your mother's." Aya gave a sad smile.

" Yes her name was Ayagawa as well. You must have seen her portrait in the front hall?"

" We did. It was the one closest to the Throne Room, correct?" Kurama said.

" Yes. It's tradition that at a certain age a royal family member will get their portrait painted for them, and when they die it is hung up in the front hall." Aya explained.

" When are you getting yours painted?" Kuwabara asked. Aya smiled.

" On my birthday." She looked down at her plate. " If you'll excuse me." She left for her room.

" When Aya was 5(in human years) her mother died. That painting in the hall is her only memory of her mother. She doesn't remember her very much because her mother was always exploring the land outside the castle. Ayagawa shares her mother's interest in the world outside the castle walls." Her father explained.

A little later everyone headed off for their rooms, except Koenma, he went to Aya's room and knocked on the door.

" Hmm?" She replied. Koenma entered, It definitely looked like a princesses room. It was red and gold and the bedding was crimson. Aya was sitting cross legged on her bed hugging a pillow. Koenma went over and sat across from her.

" Are you all right?" Aya sniffed.

" I'll be fine." She gave a weak smile. " I just never realized how much it hurt." Her smile went back to a frown. Koenma looked at her sadly, he was trying to think of a way to cheer her up.

" Remember when we first met?" Koenma asked. Aya gave another weak smile.

" How could I forget? Let's see, it was at my mother's funeral and I was 6 and you were, like what, 7?" Koenma nodded, enjoying the fact that she was telling the story. " Yeah, and my father introduced me to your dad and you."

" Yeah, what did I say though?"

" You were wondering why I was a girl. And then after the ceremony, you and your father stayed at the castle and we would play hide and seek." She paused and then laughed.

" What?"

" I remember you were always trying to impress me."

" You were a princess, I kinda had to."

" Ha! As if, you were hitting on me!" Aya exclaimed.

" I was not!"

" Were too!"

" Not!" This went on for a little while until Aya said something else.

" You still have been hitting on me."

" What? You're kidding yourself."

" So why were you arguing with Hiei the other day, about, oh what was it? Oh yea, me not loving him, and me _already_ loving you?" Koenma blushed, he hadn't known that she knew about that conversation. Aya smirked.

" Look, I like you Koenma, I like you a lot. But," Koenma was afraid of that. " I like Hiei too. It's going to take a lot for me to figure my mess out. And you and Hiei competing to win me over isn't going to help nor is it going to work. That kiss meant nothing to me." Aya explained her situation.

" Alright, Aya, we'll give you space. We're in no hurry to find out." She smiled. Koenma got up as did Aya. They walked to the door. " Goodnight Aya." Koenma bent down a little and kissed her.

" Now at least Hiei and I are even." Koenma smirked, Aya hit him playfully and he left. She closed the door and leaned against it.

" Great, this is just great." She sighed stressfully. " This is going to be a long two weeks."

**The Next Morning...**

Aya didn't come down for breakfast.

" Where is Aya?" Yusuke asked.

" She left early, if you want you can go find her. She should be by the wall on the edge of town." A maid said as she came through the dining room.

" Should we go?" Kurama asked.

" Yea, let's go!" Kuwabara said. They all went to their rooms and put on their jackets and boots. They met at the front door. They walked out into the cold, it was snowing lightly.

" How does she live here in the cold? She's not even an ice demon." Yusuke said.

" Nobody really knows her full powers, she just says her two favorite powers. Shadow and psychic." Koenma explained.

" How do you know so much about her?" Kurama asked.

" We grew up together. And another thing; don't mention anything about her mother again. It's a rough subject."

" We saw that last night." Botan said. They reached the wall and saw Aya with two other girls talking to some little demon children. " Aya!" Botan called. She looked up and smiled. She whispered something to her two friends and they laughed. " What did you tell them?" Botan asked when they reached her.

" Just that Yusuke and Kuwabara are humans, well that Yusuke is half human. they thought the same thing I did; that they were funny looking. Anyway everyone this is Taya and this is Nikki." Taya was about two inches shorter than Aya and had short blonde hair with brown streaks and bright blue eyes. Nikki was the same height as Taya and had dark red hair and black eyes(she was a dragon demon and had no color to her eyes they looked like giant pupils).

" Nice to meet you." Koenma said.

" So you all are from outside the castle walls?" Taya asked.

" Yes we are." Kurama said. The two girls giggled.

" Relax you two." Aya said to them. " They are kinda, what are they called in the Ningenkai, oh, preppy. But cool to hang out with."

" So are you going to show us around?" Kuwabara asked.

" Hn, I'll be around." Hiei said and he left.

" I guess he doesn't want to go with us." Kurama said.

" Well, he'll be coming when we go clubbing tonight."

" That's right you said you have clubs here!" Botan exclaimed.

" Some of the best. If people came to the castle." Nikki said.

" But Aya, how are you getting out tonight?" Taya asked.

" Oh, right." Aya said quietly.

" What?" Koenma asked.

" Well, my father wanted to talk to me about the tournament, but he doesn't need to-"

" I'll deal with him. Don't worry." Koenma said.

" Really?" Aya asked surprised.

" Yes. It shouldn't take long." Aya hugged him.

" Thank you Koenma!" She exclaimed. Later they walked around the small town showing them all the different places it had to offer.



Alia- Hope you all are enjoying the story. I still don't know who Aya is going to be with. It's a surprise.

Kosa- It's going fine.

Rei- Yep.

Kai- Tune in until next time.


	7. The Dragon Emblem

Zal- Yay! We finally got another chappie up!

Kai- Alright!

Rei- Took us long enough!

Kosa- Here's Chapter 7.

----------------------------------------

That night Aya stood patiently outside her father's royal office as Koenma spoke to him. She hoped that everything would go alright and that she would be able to get out of the castle for a few good hours. A few minutes later Koenma came out with a smile on his face.

" So?" Aya asked. She was already dressed for the club.

" Let's go, the others are waiting." Koenma said. The young Princess hugged her friend.

" Thank you Koenma! I'll find a way to repay you." Koenma smiled. They met up with the others in front of the club.

" Took you long enough. Aya your friends already went inside, they were getting bored." Yusuke said. They headed to the front of the line and were immediately stopped by the bouncer.

" I'm sorry but I cannot let you in-" He stopped short when he saw who was standing in front of him. " I'm sorry Princess. I didn't know it was you. Please go right in." Aya smiled as she and the others went inside.

A bunch of techno music was playing. Aya smiled as they made their way back to the back of the building into a room the they could sit quietly and talk. They joined Nikki and Taya in a room.

" Glad to see you finally showed up." Taya said handing Aya a glass of water. Aya smirked.

" Very funny. Let's just dance." Aya replied setting down her drink and opening the glass door. She slid out with her friends and they began to spend their time laughing and dancing and having a good time. What they didn't know was that they were being watched.

Koenma had lost Aya in all the confusion of demons dancing and partying. What Aya didn't know was that he was suppose to have her home in only a few hours, her father thinking that he had taken her out to dinner with everyone, he had to find her soon.

" Lose someone?" He heard from behind him, he turned around and saw Aya there.

" You maybe, look we should go." He said.

" I agree, I was looking for you to ask if you could take me home." She said. She didn't look too well.

" Are you okay Aya?" Koenma asked.

" Fine, just a little tired is all, come on, the others can stay they know how to get into the castle and the guards will let them in." She said tugging on Koenma's sleeve. Something was bothering her but Koenma couldn't tell what it was. They left the club, and when they were halfway into town, Aya sighed a breath of relief.

" What was wrong?" Koenma asked as they continued to walk down a desolate street, it was snowing softly with the snow lit up by the moon, making it look almost like a very cloudy day.

" Drake followed us in there, if he tells my father I was there not only will you get in trouble so will the others." She said.

" He won't tell, I know it. He wants to fight you, he wouldn't compromise that by telling your father." Koenma said to her. Aya nodded as she held out her hand snow catching on it, Koenma watched her, it was mesmerizing; the snow was caught in her hair and was making it sparkle. Aya looked at him.

" What?" She asked. He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality.

" Nothing." He said and they walked the rest of the way back to the castle in silence.

" When I was little I used to spend my time out here sitting in the snow at night. I would love trying to catch one single flake on my finger." She laughed a little. " My father says I'm so much like my mother." She looked at the ground. " I wish I could remember her better." Koenma looked at the young demoness. He wished the same thing.

Aya fell asleep quickly that night, tomorrow was her birthday and her father had ordered no one to see her until that evening. It was a rule that she could not be seen until that evening at the party, mainly because her portrait had to be painted.

Aya had never felt so alone. She would even take Hiei's silence than have to sit through it by herself. She had decided that she would make her decision of which the two boys she cared for more( she didn't feel like saying love) by the tournament, that way she had some time to spend with them and figure out which one showed more affection for her. It would be a difficult couple of months but she felt as though it would be for the best.

That night Aya was so relieved to finally see the guys, she practically leapt into Koenma's arms. Many people from the town were there, all to see her as she went into womanhood. They were also here for portrait unveiling.

" Koenma! There you are!" Koenma was talking with the guys. They were all wearing tuxes, even Hiei. He turned around and Aya flew into his arms. " I've been bored out of my mind all day. I think I've been around you all to long."

" We haven't seen you for one day and you already miss us." Yusuke teased.

" Leave me alone Detective. You try spending the day by yourself in a room with nothing to do. I would have even settled for Hiei's silence I mean, at least he would be there." Aya said. Koenma handed her a drink and she drank it in one gulp.

" Sometimes, you just baffle me." Koenma said. Aya took his hand, which made Hiei glare.

" Come with me, daddy wants to talk to you." She dragged Koenma to the other side of the room.

" Sir, Aya said you wished to speal with me?" Koenma said bowing.

" Yes. Koenma, you have taken great care of my daughter, since they day you two met. If we didn't live so far away you two would be inseparable. You both have lost mothers. You know how it feels. So I have a proposition. If my daughter wins the tournament, she may come to live with you and the Spirit Detectives." The king said. Aya was amazed that her father was saying this.

" Sir, if I may say. I think that if Aya wins the tournament she should have the choice of where she wishes to live and who she wishes to marry. That decision is hers. It may be a tough one but, she must be the one to decide." The king smiled.

" Very well then. Aya the choice will be yours and yours alone. Only can we influence your choice, but not make it." Her father said to her.

" Thank you daddy, that could be the best present ever." She said hugging her father. Her father clapped his hands and everyone in the hall fell silent.

" Tonight we honor my one and only and very special daughter as she leaves her childhood and enters womanhood," Aya blushed and bowed her head when he said this. Koenma saw this and, as he still was holding her hand, squeezed her hand letting her know he was still there. She looked at him and smiled. " I am very proud to have Ayagawa as my daughter, and she will make a great queen when the time comes. Allow me to present her very beautiful painting that will one day far from now, enter the great hall!" Two servants came out carrying a large frame that had a sheet draped over it. The king walked over to the frame and pulled the sheet off.

Aya's portrait matched her mother's almost perfectly. She sat at an angle, with a bright smile on her face and happiness in her eyes. Her red walls from her room stood out in the background. It was almost and exact portrait of her mother except for the hair length. Even Aya was mesmerized by the portrait.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and people in black colthing and black masks came raining in from the windows. The boy quickly surrounded Aya.

" Guards!" King Montaro roared. Hundreds of royal guards flowed into the room, and began fighting. Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama all took off to go fight the intruders.

" Aya..."

" Go Koenma, I'll be fine." Koenma nodded and went off to help the others. Aya ran to the front hall where the portraits were being hung. Her mothers' was gone.

" No..." She whispered. She ran back into the commotion and watched as everyone fought. Her eyes widened then narrowed. " Not today of all days." Aya raised her power level to dangerous heights. She joined in the fighting and attacked one of the men in black. While fighting she spotted an emblem on the shirt the man wore and tore it off. Another man came up behind Aya and whacked her on the head with the butt of his sword. The men left, since they had gotten what they came for.

" Aya!" The guys and Botan, who had been hiding, ran to her, she was lying unconcious on the ground.

" I want heavy patrol around my borders, find out if anyone in the village is harmed." King Montaro ordered as his guards. They took off to fufill them. The king walked over to his daughter.

" She'll be fine." Botan said as she examined Aya. " Just bit of over use on her powers. I never knew a demon that could hold that much power." She whisped the last part.

" Not many can Botan. She's a special case, as was her mother. Fighting like that was exactly what killed her, using too much power at one time, and I fear the same for my daughter." The king said as he scooped up his daughter and carried her to her room, everyone followed.

The king set Aya on her bed, who woke up once she was set down.

" Ugh, my head." She looked around her room, trying to figure out what had happened. " Wha- Why are we here?"

" The men who attacked us are gone but you were knocked out in the process."

" Mother!" Aya shot up. " They took her, all I had left was her painting..."

" What!" Her father roared. Aya shrank down as if it was her fault the intruders stole the painting. The king relaxed when he saw his daughter. " It's not your fault Aya. Nor was it anybody elses. Please cheer up, you still have a week here and you should spend it having fun with your friends. That's an order Aya." The king said to her.

Aya looked up at him and smiled. " Yes, of course father." He father left and Aya sighed the smile wiped from her face. She felt the fabric in her hand and clenched it tighter hiding it from the others.

" Are you sure you're going to be okay, Aya?" Koenma asked.

" Yes, I'll be fine. Just leave." She said in a monotone voice. They all nodded and left. " Why? Why take a portrait?" Aya looked at the fabric in her hand. It had a black dragon head and it's wings with fire blasting from it's nostrils. " What use is it to you?" She whispered.

----------------------------------------------

Zal- Well I finally made up my mind on who Aya is going to be with.

Kosa- Finally.

Rei- Who?

Zal- Not telling.

Kai- You suck.

Zal- I know.


End file.
